Warming Mrs Weasley
by Hooked On Weasleys
Summary: It's Molly and Arthur's first winter together, and Arthur's quickly learning some things about his wife that he hadn't anticipated when he said I do.


**Disclaimer:** _We don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, and all others involved._

**Authors' Notes:** _Hope you all enjoy reading this fic as much as we enjoyed writing it! Note that we wrote this RP (role-playing) style, and arthursmolly played Molly, and Nymphy played Arthur._

**Warming Mrs. Weasley**  
a fiction by:  
**_arthursmolly & Nymphy_**

Snow fell gently in and around the town of Ottery St. Catchpole, and although it was cold outside, many of the houses were warm and inviting, one of these few being the Burrow, a house on the outskirts of the little village.

Molly Weasley shivered as she pulled the coverlet tighter around her as she rolled over in her sleep, snuggling into her pillow.

Her husband, Arthur, grunted lightly, and moved in his sleep closer to his wife, wrapping his arm around her. Suddenly, he found himself wide-awake as he felt what surely must be icicles touching his legs beneath the covers. He let out a startled breath. "Merlin, Molly, your feet are frozen!"

"What dear?" She asked groggily, not fully awake herself, but she snuggled closer to the warmth of her husband.

"Your feet," he said, his voice cracking slightly with sleep, "They're like icicles. You're freezing my legs off."

"I can't help it that I'm cold," she replied, yawning and tugging the coverlet a bit more.

Arthur sighed, trying to position himself where he was still cuddling with his wife, but where her feet weren't touching him. If there was one thing Arthur was learning in their first winter together, it was that Molly was _always_ cold.

"Come back," she sighed, shifting slightly so she could get warm using his body heat and the coverlet that she had tucked tightly around herself.

"Honestly, Molly, you're like a heat sponge," Arthur complained sleepily, "Now I'm cold too."

"Well,_ sorry_," she retorted, snatching more of the blanket and pulling it tight. "I'm cold."

Arthur groaned and shivered as his back became exposed to the cool air of their bedroom. He tugged some of the blanket back so he was covered once more. "You're cold? I hadn't noticed. I thought you were merely hiding chunks of ice beneath the blankets," he replied, a hint of sarcasm in his groggy voice.

"Very funny, Arthur." Molly said, rolling over and glaring at him. "I'm sorry if I'm inconveniencing you in any way. If you want, you can go sleep on the sofa."

"I'm sorry, Mollywobbles," Arthur said, feeling guilty, and pulling her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Do you want another blanket, love?"

"I could do with one, why's it so cold in here?" She asked, gladly snuggling against his chest.

Arthur rose up slightly, to grab his wand from the nightstand, and summoned a blanket from the closet, spreading it over them. He glanced out of the window, and saw the answer to her question. "I believe that would be because there is about a foot of snow outside, dear."

"Really?" She asked, yawning again as she got settled under the new blanket. "Thank you, love."

"You're most welcome, sweetheart," he said, kissing her gently on the forehead, and getting snuggled back down in the blankets.

"You are sweet, you know?" she whispered, tilting her head to kiss his cheek.

"I know," he said, with a put-upon sigh, "I just can't seem to help it."

"Well, you are," she replied, giggling a bit. "Even if I do freeze you out of your own bed."

Arthur grinned, and kissed her on the lips gently. "You could never freeze me out, Mollywobbles. You couldn't blast me out of our bed and away from you with a Filibuster Firework."

Molly chuckled despite her drowsiness and returned his kiss. "I'm glad. I don't think I could stand one night without you now, you keep me warm."

"Oh now I see, you only want me around as your personal blanket," he said with a grin.

"Not exactly," Molly replied grinning back. "Keeping me warm is only one reason I love you."

"Oh? And what, might I ask, are some of the others? That I'm a comfy pillow?" he asked, with a smirk. He loved these little moments that he and Molly sometimes shared. Waking up in the middle of the night, and enjoying playful banter with his Molly was one of Arthur's favourite things.

"Yes, that too, but there's lots of others." Molly said, enjoying teasing him a bit. In her opinion, he was one of the best good-natured men she knew.

Arthur smiled at her, and stole another kiss. "I love you, Mollywobbles."

Molly returned his smile, latching onto his lips for a slow kiss. "I love you too, Arthur. You're so good to me."

Arthur stroked her cheek lovingly. "You're my girl, Molly. You deserve to be treated the best."

Molly blushed at his comment, letting out a soft sigh. "Well, I love you for it, and I can't wait until we have little ones, I know you'll be a great father."

Arthur moved to whisper in her ear, "You know, I don't have to work tomorrow… we could try for one tonight…" he trailed off, a light smirk playing across his lips.

A bright smile crossed her lips at hearing his words, and she stole a kiss before she answered. "I'd like that, Arthur."

Arthur grinned, and captured her lips in a searing, heated kiss. He let his hand travel beneath the blankets, coming to rest on her hip, and pulling her closer against him, moaning slightly at the contact. He loved this, loved kissing her, touching her, feeling her body pressed against his. He loved everything about his Molly, and knew this would never get old.

Molly whimpered into his mouth as he kissed her and brought her closer to his warmth. She had always loved the spontaneity between her and Arthur when it came to expressing their love for one another, and she hoped that it would never change between them, no matter how many little ones they had. Her hand found its way under his pyjama shirt, travelling up his chest to tangle in his chest hair, as she returned his kiss with just as much passion.

Arthur moaned and pulled his lips from Molly's to kiss a trail down her neck, while sliding a hand slowly up her leg, and beneath her nightgown. He grabbed the hem of her garment, and began slowly working it up her body, and she rose up slightly so he could pull it over her head, and dropped it to the floor. He bent back down for another steamy kiss, biting her bottom lip playfully.

Molly shivered a bit as her night gown was removed from her person, but she quickly became warm again as she pressed herself closer to her husband, slipping her tongue into his mouth as she worked at opening his pyjama top.

Arthur pulled his pyjama top the rest of the way off, and let it fall to the floor beside Molly's discarded nightgown, losing himself in the feeling of Molly's tongue stroking his. He moved his hand slowly up his wife's thigh, slipping his fingertips under the edge of her panties teasingly.

Molly arched her hips as she felt her husband begin to finger the area between her thighs, beginning to tease her. She in turn, slid her hand down his flat stomach, reaching into his pyjama bottoms to begin to tease him as well.

Arthur moaned deeply at his wife's ministrations, and removed Molly's panties completely, adding them to the growing pile of clothing on the floor. He bent down, and traced wet kisses across her abdomen, trailing them up her stomach, to pay special attention to her breasts, taking immense pleasure in the delicious moans that escaped his Molly's lips.

Molly arched her back slightly at her husband's attentions, pulling his pyjama trousers down to access him better. She let out a loud moan as he began nipping at her skin and latching onto one of her nipples.

Arthur felt his breath hitch in his chest as Molly's hand closed around his length, and he gently inserted a finger into her warm, wet heat, moving his mouth up to leave little love bites on her neck and shoulder, enjoying the way she pushed against his hand, seeking more.

Molly sighed at the feeling of Arthur gently biting her skin, she loved the way he could put just enough pressure on her to tease her, but not so much as to hurt her. She clenched her muscles around the finger he had inserted while she began stroking him lightly, smiling as she heard him moan.

"Mmm… Molly, are you ready for me, love?" Arthur asked, unsure of how much more of her delicious torture he could bear.

"I think so," She replied, letting out another soft moan as he continued his ministrations on her. She let go of him, to allow him to get to business.

Arthur kicked his pyjama bottoms the rest of the way off, and positioned himself above the gorgeous creature below him, stroking her cheek softly. "Merlin, you're beautiful," he whispered, kissing her deeply, and sliding into all the warmth he knew he'd ever need on a cold winter's night. He moaned at the feeling of being inside his wife, and opened his eyes to look into the deep brown ones of his love, alight with the fire of passion.

Molly groaned at the feeling of Arthur entering her, and she returned his kiss as she arched her hips to allow him to penetrate deeper. "You're right handsome yourself," she said, slipping her arms around him as he began moving within her.

Arthur tried to keep his pace slow and steady, but found himself becoming quickly undone, and thrusting faster and faster. He kissed heated trails across all of Molly's skin he could reach, and as he felt his release drawing near, he captured her lips in a kiss that felt like it could have melted the heaviest of snows.

Molly's eyes closed as Arthur continued to thrust into her, and she arched her hips in tune with his movements, trying desperately to get the friction across her clit that she wanted, seeking her own release. She let out a low moan into his mouth as his lips found hers again.

Arthur brushed his thumb repeatedly over Molly's little pink nub, trying to bring her to her climax as he felt his fast approaching. When he felt her muscles clench around him tightly, he let out a hiss of breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and spilled himself deep inside his Molly, his scream of pleasure lost in her mouth.

Molly dug her fingernails into his back as she felt her muscles clenching tightly around her Arthur and she could feel the heat from him spilling his essence deep inside her. She arched her hips one last time to prolong the feeling of them being connected in this way, she knew she would never tire of her husband making love to her. As her climax subsided, one of her hands tangled itself in his hair. "I love you, Arthur." She whispered, kissing him sweetly.

Arthur melted into the kiss, rolling gently to the side, and pulling Molly close to him, pushing her hair out of her sweaty face. "I love you too, Mollywobbles," he said softly, relishing in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Molly had always loved their closeness after sex, and she gladly snuggled him once more, pressing a kiss to his neck as she did so. "So, what are the odds we made a baby tonight?"

Arthur chuckled lightly, stroking her back lazily. "I'd say about a thousand to one, love."

Molly chuckled as well, "Well I can wait for a baby, can't you?"

Arthur smiled, kissing his wife on the forehead. "I waited seven years to marry you, didn't I? If I could wait for that, then I can wait for a baby."

"I thought so," she replied, returning his smile. "But I do want one, make no mistake about that."

"Oh I know, love, and so do I. When the time is right, we'll have one. We'll just have to keep trying, that's all," he said, faking a dejected sigh. "It will be hard, but I'll try and manage."

Molly giggled and kissed his cheek again. "You're silly, you know that?"

"Ah, but that's one of the things you love about me," he said, yawning slightly, and snuggling deeper into the blankets.

"Of course it is, and I think that's a good quality for you, and I know our babies will love you for it as I do."

Arthur offered her a sleepy smile. "I hope so, Molly. Now you had better try to get some sleep; it's nearly daylight."

"Good night Arthur, thank you for keeping me warm without too much complaining." She said, snuggling back into his warmth and allowing him to drape her with the blankets again.

"Goodnight, Mollywobbles, and anytime, love; anytime," he said, hugging her tightly to him, enjoying the feel of her warm skin against his.

Molly sighed contentedly as she rested her head on Arthur's shoulder and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep, now that she was finally warm.


End file.
